Support Access to Biomedical and Health Information Core Summary The RML will develop and implement a program designed to provide affiliated and unaffiliated health professionals, researchers, librarians, and the public (collectively, ?biomedical and health information users?) access to information services including a) access to books, journal articles, and audiovisuals, b) access to online databases in the health sciences, and c) access to reference and web services. The backbone of this program will be the NN/LM Document Delivery and Interlibrary Loan Plan, which SE/A will implement in collaboration with the NN/LM DOCLINE Coordination Office (NDCO). SE/A will support the Plan with a program of service referrals and training and by partnering with Resource Libraries to provide expertise, collections, and document delivery. SE/A will collaborate with the NN/LM Evaluation Office and NDCO to monitor and evaluate the RML program for success. The RML will also help to make data discoverable, accessible and citable through a referral plan similar to the existing network services referral plan and by creating a network of Data Management Specialists to support big data on a local level.